Gas damped deceleration switches which close an electrical circuit to activate an airbag inflator in a vehicle in response to vehicle deceleration are known. One such gas damped deceleration switch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,629 wherein a mass is supported in a housing for movement in response to vehicle deceleration. The mass is spring biased into a rest position, and is movable against the bias of the spring toward an electrical contact. The electrical contact is movable by the mass to close an electrical circuit to energize an airbag inflator.
The mass is a rod-shaped member. A rigid, movable damping member is carried on the mass for movement with the mass. A flexible, stationary damping member is fixed to the housing. Movement of the mass from its rest position toward the electrical contact is resisted by damping forces exerted against the movable damping member. When in the rest position, the movable damping member is held in engagement with the stationary damping member to define an air space between the two damping members. As the movable damping member is carried by the mass away from the stationary damping member, the space between the two damping members is enlarged. Enlargement of the space between the two damping members creates a vacuum within the space. The vacuum results in a pressure differential acting across the movable damping member. This pressure differential results in a damping force acting against the movable damping member which resists movement of the mass toward the electrical contact.
If the deceleration is of sufficient magnitude and duration, the mass will be moved against the damping force, as well as against the bias of the spring, to carry the movable damping member away from the stationary flexible member and to open the space between the two members. Thus, the vacuum in the space will no longer exist. Further movement of the mass and the movable damping member is resisted by the continuing bias of the spring and a minimal amount of damping force as required to displace the air around the damping member. If the deceleration is not of sufficient magnitude and duration to cause the moving mass to overcome the damping forces, the mass and the movable damping member will be moved back into their rest position by the bias of the spring.